


So We're Okay?

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Unrelated ColdFlash One-Shots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I mean like suuuuper light, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, barely any, coldflash - Freeform, getting found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: A small bump in the road is nothing to our favorite super couple.





	So We're Okay?

Prompt: 3. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?

"Barry, reports of Captain Cold being spotted in a local residential area. Maybe check it out?”

"Sure thing, Cisco. Just tell me where."

\---

"Cold." Barry projected his voice to give Snart fair warning that he was coming.

The older man sighed and turned toward him. "I don't have the energy for this tonight, kid. Go find someone burglarizing a candy store."

Barry frowned. Len looked wrecked. What was going on? He opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when the other shook his head. Right. His comms. "What are you doing here, Snart?"

"Visiting a friend." Len's voice was hard, but his face was tired. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Which friend?"

"Look, Scarlet, seriously. Get out of here, I don't want to hurt you... Tonight."

Barry couldn't hold back a snort. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

"Oh, by all means. Maybe if you were you wouldn't interrupt my working days."

Barry scoffed. "'Working days'. Sure."

Len smiled slightly. "Go home, kid. I'm not going to steal anything tonight."

He walked away and Barry debated whether or not to follow him to save face, or to finish his patrol quickly (hah!) and go find out what was wrong. He decided on the latter and sped around the city, speaking into his comms. "I don't think Cold's up to anything, guys."

The was an indignant squawk across the line.

"You let him go?! He could be planning something!"

"Cisco. He looked exhausted. He's not doing anything tonight. I'm gonna finish and go home, alright?"

"But-"

"Go ahead, Barry." Caitlin's voice was gentle as if trying to soothe his worries and Cisco's ruffled feathers all at the same time.

\---

"Len?" Barry had been wondering how Cisco and Caitlin hadn't picked up on how close Len had been to his apartment, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I'm in here."

Barry followed the soft voice into the living room where he found Len sitting on the couch watching Stranger Things. "Hey," he said softly, dropping carefully onto the cushion beside him.

"Hey."

"So what's going on?" he asked, curling into the older man.

"I don't know what you mean," Len replied, wrapping an arm around the speedster.

Barry rolled his eyes. "You look wrecked, and you got tagged as Captain Cold in a residential area. Len, what happened?"

The older man sighed. "Lisa found out I'm dating you. I don't know how or when, but she did."

"Dating me, Barry Allen or me, The Flash?"

"Both."

"Oh." Barry looked down at his hands. "Is that a problem?" He thought they'd be okay. They'd talked about contingency plans for if anyone found out, because Len was a planner. But planning for discovery and actually being discovered were two different things.

Len looked down at the younger man, bringing a hand up to tilt Barry's chin up until he was looking him in the eye. "Not a problem. Lisa's pissed at me because I didn't tell her sooner, but she'll get over it. We had an argument, sure, but nothing we can't come back from."

"So you're okay, the two of you?"

"Yes, Barry. Lisa and I will be fine."

"So we're okay?"

Len smiled down at him softly. "We're golden."

Barry groaned at the pun, but happily leaned up for a kiss anyway. "I love you." he said softly as they pulled slightly apart.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thepotatowearsprada


End file.
